


RWBY Reader Inserts

by Infinite-Ships (Forever_Different)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Different/pseuds/Infinite-Ships
Summary: Reader inserts with our favorite RWBY characters. Requests are OPEN





	1. Requests

I'm taking requests. Though when you send me one, make sure to tell me the following:  
Reader gender

Character(s)

A scenario(speeds up with process but not necessary)

I'll even do some ocxcharacter, but they don't take priority.

I also do lemons, angst and fluff.

So feel free to send requests on any character. From old favorites like Ruby, Neptune to new ones like Tyrian or Oscar.

 


	2. Mercury x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick drabble with you and Mercury  
> gender neutral reader

"Emerald." You spoke from your spot on one of the dorm beds.

"Y/N. I'm not getting your phone, it's right next to your lazy ass." Emerald said before walking from the dorm. 

Her and Cinder, leaving you with Mercury. You looked over at him flipping through a book with a bored look on his face. His gray hair fell into his eyes in the sexiest manner possible. He looked up and made eye contact with you. His almost silver eyes stared at you for nearly a minute when his lips were tugged into a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He had a teasing tone to his voice.

"You look nice. And I was wondering if you could get my phone?"

Mercury just laughed and stood up. He walked over to you and grabbed your phone. You reached for it, but he just held it above his head. You frowned at him, making him chuckle. 

"You might have to convince me to give it to you." He winked at you.

You frowned at him and felt the need to punch him. The cocky ass. You stood up and looked him straight in the eyes, he stared back with the same cocky smirk.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

He just shook his head. You rolled your eyes at him. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him to your height and kissed him harshly. He was quick to kiss back, his hands going to your waist. His tongue slipped pass your lips and explored your mouth. You shuddered a bit and pulled him closer.

Mercury broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. 

"You're not playing fair." He frowned at you.

"What do you mean?" You played innocent, but couldn't help the smile that came to your face.

"You're doing it just to get your phone, and I've wanted to do that for a few weeks."

You were stunned to silence, the smile disappearing. _Was he serious?_ You studied his face and eyes and he was dead serious. You glanced down at his lips, which were now wet and shiny from your short make out.

"Screw the phone." You took it from his hand and tossed it onto your bed. 

You kissed him again and this time you explored his mouth like your life depended on it. You heard him groan and his hands went to your hips. His hands went under your shirt, his fingertips lightly grazing the skin causing you to shiver. 

"Come on guys. I'm happy for you, but warn people." 

Emerald's voice startled you, making you pull away from Mercury. Your face suddenly felt on fire. Mercury groaned in annoyance.

"Really Emerald? You weren't even gone for ten minutes."

"How long do you actually need? Another three minutes?" Emerald rolled her eyes at him.

They continued to argue while you tried to decipher exactly what this meant for you and Mercury.

**A/n: not a request, just had an idea and decided to publish it**


End file.
